Самуил
в " "}} |kanji= サミュエル |rōmaji=Samyueru |alias=Сэмми |race=Иксид |gender=Мужской |age=13 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday=X768 |eyes=Чёрный |hair=Лазурный |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation = |occupation = Легионер |previous occupation = |team = Подразделение Легиона |previous team = |partner = Дан Стрейт |base of operations = Церковь Горичка |status = Активный |relatives= |counterpart= |magic = Полёт Изменение Боевой Формы |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Эпизод 131 (Упоминание) Эпизод 132 (Появление) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Самуил – Иксид и член Подразделения Легиона Горички. Внешность Самуил представляет собой маленького, человекообразного светло-голубого кота. Являясь Иксидом, у него имеются кошачьи черты лица: усы, кошачьи уши и нос. Его одеяние состоит из митры с символом Церкви Горичка на ней, Очков Ураганного Чтения, красного, украшенного церковной утварью шарфа синего цвета и тёмно-голубой рубахи. Также как и у Пантер Лили, Самуил имеет боевую форму. В этой форме, Самуил становится выше и его тело меняется на более мускулистое. Его шарф становится чем-то вроде накидки и его нижняя одежда превращается в длинные белые брюки. Пребывая в этой форме, очки у Самуила располагаются на Митре. Его уши становятся длиннее, а пушистые усы выступают по обе стороны его лица и из подбородка. Личность thumb|200px|left|Одержимость Самуила расчётами Самуил очень спокойный и терпеливый по характеру. Он очень умён и верит, что любое событие имеет причину и свои следствия. С помощью своих очков, он способен на высокой скорости прочесть любой материал, а также полностью запомнить прочитанное. Также, он несколько высокомерен и недооценивает членов Хвоста Феи, считая их неосторожными и не умеющими общаться. После обнаружения в своих расчётах ошибки, Самуил становится истеричным и начинает действовать более сложно, предпринимая более сбивчивые и даже наивные действия. История Самуил был одним из ста яиц Иксидов посланных на Землю, как часть плана спасения своей расы. Он был выращен Подразделением Легиона при рождении, что объясняет его преданность им. Арки Ключ Звёздного Неба Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Когтистый Луч Полёт: Самуил способен использовать крылья, которые появляются из его спины по желанию и, дают ему возможность летать и переносить объекты или людей в течение определённого времени. Изменение Боевой Формы: Также как и Пантер Лили, Самуил способен трансформировать своё тело в более крупное и сильное. thumb|200px|Когтистый Луч Когтистый Луч: Самуил продемонстрировал способность увеличивать длину своих когтей и, как только они начинают расти, из них появляются мощные фиолетовые лазеры, которые атакуют его врагов. Острый Ум: Samuel has shown that he is an Exceed of advanced intelligence, being able to calculate and even predict the movements of his opponents. Эксперт Рукопашного Боя: Samuel has proven himself to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat, due to his prominent physical powers and strong determination. He fought Panther Lily, an expert melee user, on equal terms, even overpowering him at times throughout the battle. Снаряжение Очки Ураганного Чтения: Самуил использует превосходную пару очков для чтения, которые позволяют ему читать на невероятно высокой скорости. Будучи владельцем таких очков, он способен запомнить всю прочитанную им информацию из "Ключа Звёздного Неба", одной из двух книг с названием "Два Великих Мифа". Блокнот: На блокноте имеется символ Церкви Горичка. Самуил использует его для записи своих вычислений. Интересные Факты *Любимой едой Самуила является грибы, обжаренные на масле. Цитаты *(Хвосту Феи) "Вы поступили в точности, как я и рассчитывал. Я знал, что вы придёте сюда. И найдёте ключ. И вы действительно, нашли его. Я гений." *(Хвосту Феи) "На всё есть причины и следствия. Я способен просчитать всё наперёд. Вот почему я способен предвидеть все ваши последующие шаги, люди." *(Пантер Лили) "Я выполню желание Байро-самы. Лили-сан, это -мое решение. Уже, нет никакого времени, чтобы проиграть. Я плохо себя чувствую для всех Вас, но я не должен вычислять, чтобы знать это. Когда одна жизнь в критическом положении против конца света, ответ очевиден." Битвы и События *Эвакуация 100 Яиц *Команда Нацу и Венди Марвелл vs. Дан Стрейт и Самуил *Пантер Лили vs. Самуил *Пантер Лили vs. Самуил: Реванш Ссылки Навигация en:Samuel Категория:Персонажи Категория:Аниме Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Магические существа Категория:Иксиды Категория:Члены Церкви Горичка Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь